List of wiki software
This is a list of notable wiki software applications. For a list of Websites using wiki software, organized by topic, see List of wikis. Java-based * Clearspace is a commercial J2EE application, made by Jive Software, which combines Wiki, Blog, and Document Management functionality into a complete enterprise collaboration solution. Clearspace uses wiki-style markup or WYSIWYG ("What you see is what you get") editing to allow for clean version control and workflow management. * Confluence (software) is a commercial J2EE application which combines Wiki and some blog functionality. Its features include PDF page export and page refactoring, and it can be run on any application server using any RDBMS backend. * JAMWiki is a J2EE application released under the LGPL. JAMWiki is a Java clone of the MediaWiki software and uses the same wiki syntax. * JSPWiki is a J2EE application released under the LGPL. * Kerika is a commercial Java application which combines whiteboarding and document management. It works on a peer-to-peer model and is available for Windows, Macs and Linux. Team members who are not using Kerika get their project updates sent to them automatically by email. * Mindquarry creates a WYSIWYG wiki for each team. It is built using Apache Cocoon and thus based on Java (Mozilla Public License) * reviki stores its data in a Subversion repository and uses Creole markup. Released under the Apache License 2.0. * SnipSnap is a Java-based package that combines Wiki and blog concepts. It includes its own web server, but can be built as a war file for use in other servlet engines. Released under the GNU General Public License * Traction TeamPage is a commercial application based on the principles of Douglas Engelbart's On-Line System (NLS) which aggregates multiple blog / Wiki spaces using a sophisticated permission and inline comment model. * XWiki is a Java wiki engine with a complete wiki feature set (version control, attachments, etc.) and a database engine and programming language which allows database driven applications to be created using the wiki interface JavaScript-based * TiddlyWiki is a HTML/JavaScript-based server-less wiki in which the entire site is contained in a single file. * Gobi is a Javascript-based wiki which runs within Helma. Lua-based * Nanoki is a small, full featured wiki engine implemented in Lua. * Sputnik an extensible wiki written in Lua using Kepler. Lisp-based * CLiki is a free collaborative hypertext authoring program written in Common Lisp. Modelled on Wiki, it is free software released under the MIT license. It presently runs in SBCL and requires Araneida which needs the SBCL socket library. Considered extremely powerful, it has been implemented at cliki.net, metacircles.com, and cliki.tunes.org * Kiwi is a heavily reworked port of CLiki to Allegro Common Lisp running the Allegroserve webserver. * Svnwiki is written in Scheme Chicken (Scheme implementation). * CL-WIKI is a wiki engine for Common Lisp released under the Lisp Lesser General Public License. Uses the Hunchentoot HTTP Server. Microsoft services-based * WikiPoint by Neoworks is a wiki extension for Windows SharePoint Services version 2 and Microsoft Office SharePoint Portal Server 2003. * Windows SharePoint Services version 3 has built-in Wiki support. It is built on ASP.Net and Microsoft SQL Server. .NET/Mono based * DotWiki a Wiki clone using Visual Basic .NET and Microsoft SQL Server. * FlexWiki is written in C#, uses the .NET framework, and stores data in files or Microsoft SQL Server. FlexWiki is an open source wiki software, released under the CPL (binaries and source code available for download). * MindTouch Deki Wiki is a free open source wiki developed in C# on Mono and PHP from a fork for Mediawiki software and released under GPLv2 and LGPLv2. This is a platform-independent wiki that is language-agnostic, meaning it can be extended using any programming language that can be exposed via a Web service. The application consists of a services layer, where the majority of the application's logic is implemented in C#, and a presentation layer in PHP. This makes it possible to dramatically alter the user interface without digging too deeply into complex application code. * Perspective is written in C#, uses the .NET framework, and stores data in XML files. Binary and Source Code are available for download. * ScrewTurn Wiki is an open source wiki software written in asp.net(C#) , released under GPL. * SharpForge is an asp.net 2.0(c#) project management application, released under the new BSD license. Each project has its own wiki. Rather than using a special syntax the wiki uses standard HTML. Content is versioned in the version control system. * WWWiki by ktomics is a DotNetNuke module which offers page versioning and several other features. Pascal-Based * PasWiki is a CGI based wiki using FreePascal, but should also work on Delphi/Kylix. Perl-based * ikiwiki, a "wiki compiler" by Joey Hess * Noösphere, the engine for PlanetMath. * PodWiki is a wiki which supports multiple markup languages, primarily Perl POD. * Socialtext is an enterprise wiki and weblog partially derived from open-source Kwiki. Socialtext is available as a hosted service, a dedicated hardware appliance, or as free downloadable open-source software (and a VMware virtual appliance) from Sourceforge. * TWiki is a structured wiki, typically used to run a project development space, a document management system, a knowledge base, or any other groupware tool. Also available as a VMware appliance. * UseModWiki (Clifford Adams, 2000) is a clone of AtisWiki. ** Oddmuse is a fork of UseModWiki. * WikiWikiWeb (Ward Cunningham, 1994) While not strictly Wiki software, weblog-engine Blosxom mostly meets the definition when used with its wikieditish and wikiwordish plugins. There are also plugins available that enable Blosxom to use the text parsers from Kwiki, TWiki, or PurpleWiki. Along with Blosxom, Blooki is also a combination of a blog and a wiki. PHP-based Please note that some of the Wikis below have no or limited support for international characters; check the features of the individual Wikis for specifics. * GetWiki is a highly modified version of MediaWiki 1.1.0 * MediaWiki was custom-designed for the high-volume Wikipedia encyclopedia project; it is also used for all other projects run by the Wikimedia Foundation, which operates Wikipedia. It is written in PHP and uses a MySQL or PostgreSQL database backend; however it is publicly available and suitable for tailoring to other applications. ** IpbWiki inherits the functionality of MediaWiki and adds on integration layer to Invision Power Board on top of it (single sign on, forum content in wiki, article rating system, etc...) * TigerWiki is a minimalist and simple wiki framework. It is called Wikiss now. * TikiWiki CMS/Groupware is one of the larger and more ambitious wiki development projects, including a variety of additional groupware features (message forums, articles, etc.). * DokuWiki is a simple-to-use Wiki aimed at the documentation needs of a small company. It uses plain text files and has a simple but powerful syntax which ensures the datafiles remain readable outside the Wiki. * Kisimi is a simple Wiki system aimed at open documentation on any subject. Based on the DokuWiki syntax, content is saved into a database. Include security, namespace ownership, messaging and the ability for authors to apply licenses to their work. * PhpWiki is a WikiWikiWeb clone in PHP. * PmWiki is a PHP-based wiki. Features include: GPL-licensed, easy installation/customization, designed for collaborative authoring and maintenance of web sites, and support for Internationalization. Does not require a database. * PukiWiki is a PHP-based wiki (Japanese). Their site has not been fully translated into English. * WakkaWiki is a PHP/MySQL-based lightweight wiki engine. Wakka is no longer maintained, but survives in a number of forks: ** CitiWiki ** UniWakka is another fork of Wakka, aims at providing a collaborative authoring tool for scientific web content. It supports WikiFarms installations, MathML, footnotes, tables of contents, bibtex import and export, latex export, latex-like citations, OpenOffice export and more. ** WackoWiki is a fork of Wakka, with many new features and multilingual interface. Shares several modules, developers and a bugtracker with an NPJ engine. *** WackoWikiQuickStart is a fork of WackoWiki. Includes modules support (called extensions), visual HTML editor (Spaw), AJAX library and Smarty template engine. Can be used as classic CMS. ** WikkaWiki is a light, standards-compliant, configurable fork of Wakka with many improvements and new features (among which native support for Mindmaps). * Wiclear is a simple PHP/MySQL-based lightweight wiki engine targeted at data organization and multiple languages. It also features customization via themes and extensibility via plugins. Python-based * MoinMoin is a Wiki clone written in Python. Offers good access control based on user groups. * OghamWiki is a WYSIWYG wiki designed for non technical users. * PikiPiki is a Python-based Wiki. It is fairly basic, quick and simple to install, and offers reasonable security. * PikiePikie another Python-based Wiki. It produces a Wiki that resembles a typical website, and allows visitors to choose which "skin" to view the site with. * pwyky is a small (~30KB) wiki written in Python. The interface is designed to not get in the way of the user and hide the "wikiness" of the site as much as possible. * Sycamore offers web based administration and offers double clicking to edit specific sections of pages. Sycamore's focus is on speed and simplicity. * TamTam * Trac is a Wiki clone that integrates simple issue tracking and an interface to Subversion. * WikidBASE combines the flexibility of a wiki and the structural benefits of a database system; it is a semi-structured database (e.g. it can store any kind of data and its structure may be evolved easily over time). * WikidPad is a freeware opensource personal use (single-machine) wiki with native support of international characters (Unicode). * WindowsWiki is a shareware personal use wiki which is LAN friendly, and intended for use in a windows environment. It requires an http server and comes with a simple one called Tinyweb. It is installed by an executable installer program. site: WindowsWiki Project Webpage * WyPy is a minimal wiki written in only 11 lines of Python code, originally written for the shortest wiki contest. * Zwiki is a powerful Zope-based GPL wiki engine. It can integrate with the CMF content management framework and *Plone, and supports several kinds of markup as well as WYSIWYG HTML editing. * Insecticida is a fork of Workbench, an issue tracker, but it has grown a Wiki inside. The issues may contain Wiki links and Wiki formatted text, which means photos can be uploaded. Amazingly, also the Wiki tags can be defined using the same user interface. * WikklyText includes a wiki that functions much like TiddlyWiki. It can be used as a stand-alone wiki or run behind Apache. Ruby-based * Hiki is another Wiki clone written in Ruby, originating in Japan. * Instiki is a Wiki clone written in Ruby. * Near-Time is an enterprise collaboration and community platform incorporating blogs, wikis, forums, file sharing, task management, calendaring, CSS formatting, allowing groups to quickly and easily externalize their relationships into collaborative spaces. * Pimki is a PIM (Personal Information Manager) loosely based on Instiki's Wiki technology. * Ruwiki is a simple, extensible Wiki, supporting CGI and WEBrick interfaces, templates, CSS formatting, namespaces, and internationalisation. * Springnote is a free WYSIWYG wiki-based online notebook web application developed by Openmaru studio that supports importing various file formats (doc, odt, txt, html), multi-file uploading, group Wiki, XML-RPC, tags, revision control, full text search, e-mail notification, templates, video insertion, along with an open source (Xquared) and open API. Smalltalk * Swiki is written in Squeak. It runs on common platforms, including Mac, Windows, Linux, as well as others. * Pier is a Content Management System, built in the style of a Wiki server Personal Peer-To-Peer * Integrated into Code Co-op (a P2P version control system). * Kerika is a commercial Java application which combines whiteboarding and document management. It works on a peer-to-peer model and is available for Windows, Macs and Linux. Team members who are not using Kerika get their project updates sent to them automatically by email. PDA * AcroWiki is a commercial editing application with wiki-like syntax for PalmOS. It stores the notes as Memos (in a separate category) so they can be opened on the desktop machines and exported to an online wiki. * WikiPad is wiki-like system for Palm OS * bLADEWiki is a free wiki for Windows Mobile. It syncs with a PC based version. Miscellaneous * OpenTeams is a commercial web-hosted wiki with blogging, tags, discussion, file attachment, and SSL encryption functionality in a simple, email-like, 3-pane, Web 2.0/Ajax interface. * Techwiki claims to be a Wiki optimized for writing technical stuff - mathematics, equations and the like. * WikiServer is a self-contained, easy-to-install wiki written in C++. The current stable release of the latest version runs on Windows and Linux. * IBM Quickr based wiki runs on Lotus Domino & Websphere platform See also * Comparison of wiki farms * Comparison of wiki software * History of wikis External links * List of wiki engines at c2.com * Wiki Feature Comparison table * Open Source Wiki Engines in Java * Python Wiki Engines * How to choose the wiki engine that's right for you Wiki software * Category:Wikis Category:Personal wikis de:Liste von Wiki-Software fa:فهرست نرم‌افزارهای ویکی fr:Liste de logiciels wiki it:Lista di software wiki